Careless Whisper
by Alexane89
Summary: OS1 "Harry n'avait jamais réussi à danser correctement mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu le bon cavalier." OS3 "A jamais à toi" Recueil d'OS HPDM qui se suivent plus ou moins. Tous centrés sur la relation Draco/Harry.
1. Careless Whisper

**Disclaimer :** Bien sûr, Harry et Draco sont à JKR et la chanson _Careless Whisper_ qui m'a beaucoup inspiré et que je vous conseille d'écouter en lisant est à George Michael (hum).

**Pairing : **Harry/Draco _bien sûr _=)

**Résumé :** Harry n'avait jamais aimé danser. Principalement parce qu'il ne savait pas danser. Mais, entre les bras de Draco, il pensa juste que c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu le bon cavalier. OS, un peu fluff ^^

**Note de l'auteur :**Cet OS peut, pour ceux/celles qui les ont lus, se situer entre mes deux autres OS _Juste une visite _et _Discussion_**. **Pour les autres, vous inquiétez pas, ce texte est compréhensible (enfin j'espère^^) même si vous ne les avez pas lu (évidemment, en tant qu'auteur, je me fais un peu de pub et vous conseille de les lire aussi =D ).

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Ils pénétrèrent dans le restaurant, un peu nerveux. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux mariés, chacun d'eux pouvaient croiser quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient. Et puis, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de restaurant dans lesquelles on emmenait l'un de ses amis ou un collègue de travail. Heureusement pour eux, Draco avait choisi un restaurant moldu qui se situait dans le sud de Londres. A ce qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler, personne de sa connaissance ne vivait par là. Harry aurait préféré qu'ils modifient leur apparence tous les deux, mais Draco avait refusé. Il le préférait « nature ».

Le restaurant avait un aspect chaleureux, confortable et – Harry ne pouvait que le remarquer – très romantique. Les murs étaient d'un rouge assez sombre et il y avait des banquettes au tissu de la même couleur un peu partout. Toutes les tables étaient d'un bois très sombre, presque noir et le seul éclairage étaient les bougies répandues un peu partout. Harry aima tout de suite mais il fut un peu étonné que Draco ait choisi ce restaurant. Ce n'est qu'en regardant les couples plus attentivement qu'il comprit. Partout où il posait les yeux, les couples semblaient méfiants, nerveux. De toute évidence, cet endroit n'accueillait que des couples illégitimes. Harry soupira.

Quelqu'un les amena à une table un peu à l'écart, près de la piste de danse. Draco lui adressa un sourire qu'Harry jalousa. Pourquoi cet imbécile était-il toujours aussi éblouissant ?

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu s'asseoir, Draco lui prit la main et l'entraina sur la piste de danse. Une vieille chanson langoureuse fit résonner ses notes alors que les bras de Draco trouvèrent refuge au creux de ses reins. Harry cligna des yeux, troublé. Il eut un sourire un peu timide et passa ses mains autour du cou de Draco. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent et l'odeur de Draco frappa Harry de plein fouet. Son cœur fit un bond. Il se rapprocha encore pour prolonger cette agréable volupté et ses yeux ne quittaient pas les yeux argentés. Draco ne l'avait jamais emmené danser. Il détestait danser, à vrai dire, principalement parce qu'il ne savait pas danser. Mais là, contre Draco, et avec cette musique, Harry avait l'impression que tout leur était possible. Tant qu'ils seraient ensemble. Il se laissa happer par l'ambiance de la salle, la douceur du tempo, la voix sucrée du chanteur et les bras de Draco. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'aime autant ?

Il frôla doucement ses lèvres et une chaleur enveloppa son cerveau et les membres de son corps. Il avait toujours raffolé des lèvres de Draco. Elles étaient douces, fortes, merveilleuses. Il n'approfondit pas le baiser cependant. L'instant n'était pas à la luxure mais à la tendresse. Harry se surprit même à penser que cette danse, cet instant volé, était mieux que lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Parce que dans cet instant-là, il n'y avait pas de précipitation, pas de passion trop brutale qui leur faisait perdre les pédales et qui les obligeait à profiter du corps de l'autre le plus vite possible. Leurs femmes n'existaient pas, pas plus que Ron, Hermione ou le reste du monde. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Eux, la piste de danse, la voix du chanteur et leur amour, si puissant qu'il leur faisait peur.

Les lèvres de Draco caressèrent son oreille et sa main glissa un peu dans son dos lorsqu'il les rapprocha. Le souffle d'Harry s'accéléra et il s'émerveilla intérieurement face à ce sentiment persistant. Il regretta l'espace d'une seconde que Ginny ne lui fasse pas ressentir _ça_. Puis il s'en voulu cruellement. Il se disait que Ginny n'avait pas sa place ici, entre eux, mais elle était toujours plus présente que la fois précédente. Harry n'arrivait jamais à vraiment l'oublier et il s'en voulait. Et après il s'en voulait de vouloir cesser de penser à elle alors qu'il la trompait déjà. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

C'était sa faute. Il aurait dû s'apercevoir bien avant que … Que quoi ? Que lui et Draco étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ?

_Oui. C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire. Ou alors, j'aurais dû la quitter depuis bien trop longtemps, maintenant. Ça ne lui fera que plus mal lorsqu'elle … Lorsqu'elle saura._

Mais Harry se dit que peut-être avaient-ils créé leur propre destin, leurs propres souffrances. Car tout les séparait. Leur familles, leurs amis, même leur _sang_. Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas voir qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Lui et Draco étaient deux beaux idiots et leur amour était la plus belle connerie qu'Harry ait faite. Avec une affreuse boule au ventre, il se rendit compte qu'il donnerait tout – sa femme, ses amis, Ron et même son fils qui allait naître – pour être né dans une autre famille, avoir serré la main de Draco dans le train et être aller à Serpentard. Alors, tout aurait été différent. Harry se rapprocha encore de Draco et déposa un léger baiser dans le creux de son cou, là où le cœur battait, où la vie de Draco palpitait.

-A quoi tu penses ? murmura Draco et il sembla à Harry que rien n'avait jamais été plus claire que ce qu'il ressentait.

-Je suis en train de me dire que tu es probablement l'homme de ma vie. Et que nous sommes de vrais idiots d'avoir loupé notre chance.

Un éclat traversa les yeux de Draco.

-Je sais. Peut-être dans une autre vie …

Harry eut un sourire crispé. Il n'était pas sûr de croire à la réincarnation. Il préférait plutôt se dire qu'au moins, même s'il irait en Enfer pour le mal qu'il causerait – parce qu'il était certain que leur merveilleuse connerie à lui et Draco allait finir un jour ou l'autre par se savoir - _au moins _Draco serait avec lui. A jamais. Et ça le réconfortait.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Draco resserra sa prise autour de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur chaleur réchauffa Harry. Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer …

-Moi aussi, mon Amour.

Ils continuèrent de valser, serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant de longues minutes. Et Harry oublia tout. Le reste pouvait bien attendre jusqu'à la fin de la nuit, pas vrai ?

**Fin **

_J'espère que vous avez vraiment aimé, parce que j'ai bien aimé écrire ce petit moment entre eux ^^_

_Votre avis est plus que le bienvenu, quel qu'il soit ! _

_PS : Promis, je répondrais à toutes les rewiews ! =)_


	2. Elle

**Disclamer :** Bien sûr, Harry et Draco sont à JKR. Je possède seulement le point de vue et la pauvre serveuse.

**Pairing :** Harry/Draco. Après tout, c'est les meilleurs =)

**Résumé :** Elle entra dans le restaurant et retira son bonnet d'un geste agacé. Son regard tomba sur deux hommes se tenant par la main. Un grand blond et un brun aux cheveux décoiffés.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je pensais pas posté si vite un nouvel OS à la longue liste qui s'ajoute déjà mais bon, quand l'inspiration est là, on a pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'écrire, pas vrai ? ^^

Bonne lecture !

Elle

Elle entra dans le café et enleva son bonnet d'un geste de la main. Elle soupira et parcouru du regard la salle. Une pointe d'agacement enfla en elle. Elle se savait en retard. En fait, elle aimait être en retard. Elle trouvait ça très _fashion_. Une serveuse dotée d'un visage affreusement banal vint la saluer.

-Vous attendez quelqu'un ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Et renifla dédaigneusement.

-Bien évidemment.

Pour qui la prenait-elle cette fille banale ? Elle ne dînait _jamais_ seule. La serveuse lui demanda de la suivre avec un sourire qui sembla lui faire mal à la mâchoire tant il était hypocrite. Elle ne le remarqua pas et suivit la serveuse de mauvaise grâce. Quelle idée de choisir un endroit pareil !

Lorsqu'elle vit où la serveuse voulut la faire asseoir, elle faillit pousser un cri d'indignation. Deux hommes étaient assis sur la banquette qui jouxtait la sienne. Deux hommes qui se _tenaient par la main. _Elle avait toujours trouvé ça honteux que ces … énergumènes osent se montrer en public. Ça n'était pas naturel.

Une grimace de dégoût tordit ses traits lorsqu'elle les fixa. L'un des deux hommes la vit et, avec un immense sourire goguenard, se serra davantage contre son compagnon. L'autre, un homme aux cheveux d'un noir profond et qui, visiblement, n'avait pas poussé la porte d'un coiffeur depuis bien longtemps, le regarda d'un air étonné avant de se tourner vers elle et de voir son expression horrifiée. Du rouge colora ses joues mais il ne dit rien et lui jeta un regard noir.

Elle resserra son écharpe autour de son cou, presque dans un geste protecteur et s'assit le plus loin possible des deux pêcheurs. Geste qu'elle regretta immédiatement vu qu'elle se retrouva pile en face d'eux et qu'à présent, tous leurs faits et gestes lui sautaient aux yeux. Les deux hommes ne la regardaient déjà plus ce qui la réjouit, car en aucun cas elle ne voulait laisser penser qu'elle avait quoi que ce soit à faire avec eux. La serveuse s'éloigna après lui avoir donné la _carte_. Elle jeta un regard incrédule aux boissons et aux plats proposés. Vraiment, quelle mauvaise idée cet endroit.

-Quand est-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir ?

-Tu sais bien qu'avec mon emploi du temps et ma fem…

-Ta femme, oui !

Allons bon ! Comme si cela ne suffisait pas qu'elle les voit participer à leur propre déchéance, il fallait aussi qu'elle les entende parler. Elle se concentra sur la carte et tenta de faire abstraction du bruit autour d'elle. Peine perdue. De toute évidence, les deux folles semblaient en pleine scène de ménage. Elle se dit que, au moins, les gens normaux, ne se donnaient pas tant en spectacle. Discrètement, elle leva les yeux de la carte et les observa du coin de l'œil, curieuse malgré tout. L'homme blond, celui au sourire goguenard et également le plus mince et le plus grand des deux, fronçait les sourcils, agacé.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Lui siffla l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il semblait presque peiné.

_Pauvre chou_, pensa-t-elle, ironique.

-Tu vas finir par nous faire remarquer, continua-t-il, plus bas.

L'autre eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Pas ici, en tout cas. J'arrive pas à croire que tu oses me parler d'_elle_, Harry.

La serveuse au regard visiblement vide de toute connaissance revint vers elle. D'une voix toujours aussi criarde, elle lui demanda si elle avait choisi. Elle lui jeta un regard torve.

-Un thé. Très sucré. Et servit avec une rondelle de citron frais.

La serveuse lui fit remarquer que ça n'était pas la saison des citrons. Par conséquent, elle devra déguster son thé sans citron. Elle lui jeta un regard noir. La serveuse ne parut pas du tout impressionnée et partit chercher sa commande. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et lui donna une tasse de thé d'une couleur jaunâtre et repartit tout aussi vite. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans sa mixture et les en éloigna aussitôt. Immonde.

-… n'est pas sa faute et tu le sais bien. C'est de notre faute à nous. Et puis, toi aussi, tu as une femme mais tu ne m'entends pas gémir à cause de ça.  
>Elle regarda discrètement par-dessus ses lunettes. Au moins, elle aurait quelque chose à raconter à Lisbeth la prochaine fois qu'elles boiront le thé ensemble. Les tapettes se baladent en liberté. Elles épousent même des pauvres femmes qui devaient être totalement cruches pour ne pas voir que leurs maris étaient anormaux.<p>

-Je … Je ne peux pas quitter Astoria. Pas alors qu'elle vient juste d'accoucher.

-Et moi, je ne peux pas non plus quitter Ginny. Si jamais Ron découvrait un jour ce qu'il se passait …

Elle leva les yeux, tout en gardant la tête baissée sur le livre qu'elle avait apporté. L'homme blond caressa la joue de l'autre.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on finira bien par trouver une solution.

-Mais quand ?

Le blond le regarda, mais ne dit rien. Elle vit les épaules du brun se voûter.

-J'en ai marre de cette situation, Draco. Je me dis … Peut être que c'est l'univers qui nous envoie un signe pour nous dire qu'on n'est pas censés être ensemble.

Ah, enfin ! Au moins, l'un des deux l'avait compris. Elle secoua la tête et regarda sa montre. Cela fait déjà 10 minutes qu'elle était ici et toujours personne. Mais _où _était-il, bon sang ?

- L'univers n'a rien à voir là-dedans. On est juste nés dans les mauvaises familles, au mauvais moment. Et avant qu'on ne s'en rende compte, on avait aussi fait les mauvais choix. Et puis après, il y a eu Voldemort et la guerre et après ça … Tout était trop compliqué des deux côtés.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. En plus de ça, ils déliraient sur une guerre imaginaire. On devrait vraiment les faire enfermer !

L'homme brun eut un hochement de tête un peu désabusé. Tous deux semblait réellement désespérés. Sans qu'elle ne se l'explique vraiment, elle eut une drôle de sensation dans la poitrine. Le blond eut un léger soupir.

-Alors, tu penses pouvoir être libre vendredi dans la soirée ? J'avais envie de t'emmener danser. Il y a un très bon restaurant dans le sud de Londres qui …

Le brun le coupa, l'air un peu paniqué.

-Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas danser. Tu ne te souviens pas de la catastrophe que j'étais au bal en quatrième année ?

Le blond eut un rire chaud. De toute évidence, le souvenir du brun en train de danser était désopilant. Elle eut un soupir triste en regardant une nouvelle fois sa montre. Elle pouvait en tout cas être sûre que l'homme qu'elle attendait ne l'emmènerait pas danser. Pas comme ce merveilleux garçon dont elle avait oublié le nom qui l'avait fait danser à ses 15 ans à l'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie. Elle se souvenait seulement avoir eu l'impression de voltiger et surtout, elle se souvenait de ses beaux yeux dorés. Elle se leva finalement, déposa un billet sur la table et rajusta son écharpe sur ses épaules. Avant de franchir la porte, elle jeta malgré elle un dernier regard aux deux hommes. Ils échangeaient un regard d'une telle intensité que, de nouveau, elle ressentit cet étrange sentiment au creux de sa poitrine. Puis, elle sortit et le vent s'engouffra entre les plis de son manteau qu'elle resserra autour d'elle, déçue et en colère que quelqu'un ait pu lui poser un lapin.

**Fin.**

Voili, voilou, j'espère que vous avez apprécié =)

Vos commentaires sont – comme toujours, d'ailleurs – plus que bienvenus. _A vot' bon cœur m'sieur dames !_


	3. A jamais

**Disclamer : **JKR encore et encore. Et puis, sincèrement, je suis sûre que je n'aurais jamais fait mieux qu'elle alors autant lui rendre ce qui lui revient de droit. =)

**Pairing :** Draco et Harry encore et encore.

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est court, c'est assez fleur-bleu (j'ai écouté la chanson _Wherever you go_ de Richard Marx en écrivant - d'ailleurs, je vous la conseille, elle est très belle- donc forcément mon côté romantique est ressorti, mais je me suis dit que ça ne dérangerait pas forcément alors je poste quand même. ^^

Bonne lecture !

**A jamais.**

Il y eut une fois où Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir Draco et pourtant, ça avait été l'une de leurs plus belles rencontres. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement, bien que cela date d'il y a de très nombreuses années.

C'était Noël. Le premier Noël de sa Lily. Harry avait commandé quelques mois auparavant un cadeau pour Ginny et il venait tout juste de le récupérer lorsqu'il croisa Draco, lui aussi en plein dans ses achats de Noël tardifs. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il y eut comme un arrêt dans le temps. La neige avait cessé de tomber, les chorales de Noël avaient cessés de chanter et le cœur d'Harry avait cessé de battre durant un instant. Puis le temps reprit son cour et Harry et Draco se faisaient face, distant l'un de l'autre d'une dizaine de centimètres et ils étaient seuls. Leurs femmes étaient chacune restées à la maison, devant s'occuper du bébé ou ayant un travail à terminer.

Pour Harry, cela semblait irréel. Jamais – _jamais_ il n'était tombé sur lui par hasard. Qui avait dit que le hasard faisait souvent bien les choses ?

Harry se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que le mot « amants » était écrit en lettres rouge sur leurs fronts. Il ne s'adressait jamais la parole dans le monde sorcier. Les seules fois –rares- où ils s'affichaient, c'était dans des endroits moldus où ils étaient totalement certains de ne croiser personne de leur connaissance. Mais là, c'était différent. Ils étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse et _tout le monde _les connaissaient. Harry espérait qu'il sera un assez bon acteur pour que personne ne remarque quelque chose d'étrange entre eux.

Harry eut un sourire crispé qu'il tenta de dissimuler derrière son écharpe. Il vit les yeux de Draco pétiller et il eut l'envie puéril de lui donner un coup.

-Malfoy, le salua-t-il et le nom sembla résonner étrangement entre eux. Harry eut un bref flash d'eux, le jour d'avant en train de faire l'amour alors qu'il murmurait à _Draco_ d'aller plus vite. Il rougit et le pétillement dans les yeux gris augmenta.

-Potter, dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête en avant.

Quelques mèches de ses cheveux retombèrent sur son front et Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas les retirer lui-même.

-Achats de Noël tardifs ? Moi aussi, je m'y prends toujours au dernier moment … débita Draco, pas si à l'aise que ça, finalement.

La voix de Draco, malgré son épaisse écharpe réchauffa Harry bien mieux que le vin chaud qu'il avait bu quelques minutes auparavant.

-Oui je … J'étais venu acheter le cadeau pour …

Harry se raclât la gorge, nerveux.

-Pour Ginny, dit-il finalement et une lueur dangereuse apparut dans les yeux de Draco.

Harry vit un mouvement entre les plis de son écharpe et réalisa que Draco venait de serrer les dents.

-Evidemment.

-Heu… Tu veux le voir ? demanda Harry ne sachant plus vraiment quoi lui dire.

Il se demandant si le cadeau était romantique et si Draco allait faire une crise de jalousie, là, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Pourquoi pas, _Potter_.

Ça n'avait eu l'air de rien de l'extérieur mais Harry avait saisi la nuance dans le ton de sa voix lorsqu'il avait dit « Potter ». Il était furieux mais, évidemment, il ne devait rien montrer et jouer à l'ancien camarade poli. Et l'ancien camarade poli aurait demander à voir le cadeau pour sa femme.

Harry inspira et sortit de sa poche un écrin bordeaux qu'il ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait un collier en or, ayant pour pendentif chaque portrait des enfants qu'ils avaient eu, reproduit magiquement. Harry avait trouvé que c'était une idée assez originale et le collier était vraiment joli. Draco leva un regard étonné vers lui.

-Eh bien, c'est très … beau. Et très attentionné de ta part.

Harry fronça les sourcils, incertain. Est-ce que Draco était en train de se moquer de lui ? Il préféra ne pas savoir et rangea l'écrin.

-Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là, le 21 décembre ?

Il eut une grimace à travers son écharpe qui donna envie de rire à Harry. Il se retint à temps, seulement ses lèvres se plissèrent légèrement. Et Draco le vit. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Lui aussi était amusé.

-Le cadeau de Scorpius. Il lui montra le long paquet qui ne pouvait contenir qu'un balai et eut, de nouveau, cette grimace qui faisait tressauter le cœur d'Harry. Celui se rapprocha sensiblement et murmura :

-Retrouve-moi dans dix minutes à l'entrée moldu du Chaudron Baveur. Mets le déguisement habituel.

Draco eut un hochement de tête que seul Harry put voir et il s'écarta.

-Et bien … Joyeux Noël, Potter.

-A toi aussi.

Et tous deux s'éloignèrent.

oOOoOOoOOoOOo

Harry repéra Draco très vite, malgré le fait qu'il avait transformé son visage grâce à quelques sortilèges. Le visage d'Harry avait, lui aussi, subit quelques sortilèges. Il eut un sourire idiot et lorsque Draco fut tout près de lui, il entr'aperçu les fossettes de celui-ci. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de les embrasser que maintenant.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre dans une ruelle adjacente et lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'ombre du pub, la main de Draco vint s'accrocher à la sienne et le réchauffa. Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs d'être à l'abri des regards, ils levèrent les sortilèges et se dévorèrent des yeux.

-Je t'ai aussi acheté un cadeau, murmura Harry.

-Et heureusement ! fit Draco, encore un peu boudeur.

De nouveau, il sortit un écrin de sa poche mais, beaucoup plus petit que le précédent et d'une couleur marine. Draco l'ouvrit et fronça les sourcils. Dans l'écrin, il y avait deux anneaux, en tout point semblable aux alliances qu'ils portaient déjà. Ça, Draco ne s'y attendait pas.

-Pourquoi tu m'as acheté une réplique de mon alliance ? demanda-t-il, sceptique et un peu en colère.

Harry eut un sourire indulgent et prit l'anneau qui ressemblait à l'alliance de Draco. Et il lui montra l'inscription à l'intérieur « A jamais à toi, Harry. ». Puis il lui montra l'anneau qui ressemblait à sa propre alliance ainsi que l'inscription qui y figurait, semblable à l'autre mais signé « Draco ».

-Je l'ai commandé il y a quelque temps et j'en ai profité de te voir là pour aller le chercher. Comme ça, nos femmes n'en sauront rien et puis, ça me donne l'impression qu'on est ensemble au grand jour, tu vois ? Je sais bien, c'est ridicule parce que tout le monde pensera que c'est la bague que Ginny m'a offerte et pas une venant de toi mais …

Harry se raclât la gorge, nerveux.

-Tu aime ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Je …

La voix de Draco se coinça dans sa gorge. Il se sentait con, maintenant, à faire une crise de jalousie alors qu'Harry avait eu un geste si adorable. Il prit alors l'anneau destiné à Potter, saisit sa main et retira la véritable alliance de Potter. Il le regarda ensuite dans les yeux et murmura :

-A jamais à toi.

Puis, il lui mit la bague et son cœur se serra. L'intensité de cet instant était telle que Draco en avait les mains qui tremblaient. Bien sûr, Harry le vit lorsque lui-même, il saisit sa main pour lui mettre l'anneau qu'il avait acheté. Il eut un sourire un peu tendre et un peu moqueur que Draco s'empressa de lui faire ravaler en collant sa bouche à la sienne. Il sentit Harry lui mettre l'anneau, puis, celui-ci se dégagea de ses lèvres et murmura à son tour, les yeux rivés aux siens :

-A jamais à toi.

Sa voix se cassa un peu à la fin de la phrase et Draco eut un sourire un brin moqueur. Mais il sembla à Harry que ses yeux n'avaient jamais autant brillé et il se dit c'était forcément bon signe.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, dit Draco, la voix tremblotante.

Harry eut un rire chaud et il l'embrassa encore.

-A quand la nuit de noces ? demanda-il en se collant à lui.

-Maintenant, répondit Draco et leurs souffles se mélangèrent de façon délicieuses.

Puis, ensemble, ils transplanèrent. De toute façon, Ginny ne l'attendait pas avant 19h.

**Fin.**

Un peu fleur-bleu, hein ? =)

J'attends votre avis, positif/négatif avec impatience !

Bonne journée à tous


	4. Seulement deux petites lettres

**Disclamer :** Tout, absolument tout est à JKR. Dommage pour nous.

**Pairing : **Dois-je le préciser ? =)

**Résumé : **Ginny soupçonnait Harry d'avoir une liaison. Elle se disait que c'était probablement rien, juste une aventure de passage, rien de sentimental. Malheureusement pour elle, elle était très loin de la vérité.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon, ce coup-ci un petit OS centré sur Ginny, parce qu'elle est quand même un peu impliquée dans l'histoire, la petite rouquine ^^ Contrairement aux précédents OS, celui-là n'est pas tout rose, au contraire. Mais, comme les OS précédents, je vous conseille d'écouter _This night _de Black Lab en lisant le texte, car je me suis beaucoup inspirée de l'atmosphère qu'elle dégage pour l'écrire. Sur ce, j'arrête de parler et vous laisse lire.

**Remerciement** : Juste un petit merci en passant à deux fidèles lectrices et donneuses de rewiews **Kelewan** et **Lia-Mei Soma, **juste parce qu'elles me suivent depuis le tout début et que leur rewiews sont toujours un petit bonheur à lire (comme celles de tous les lecteurs, évidemment ^^). J'espère que cet OS vous plaira autant que les autres ont eu l'air de vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

**Seulement deux petites lettres.**

Ginny monta au tout dernier étage de la maison. Elle était sûre de se tromper pourtant. Elle devait forcément avoir tort. Parce qu'Harry ne pourrait _jamais_ la tromper. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'en avait parlé à personne mais depuis quelques temps, elle était devenue soupçonneuse envers son mari. Il rentrait plus tard que prévu, inventait des missions à l'étranger qui le retenait pendant plus d'une semaine alors qu'elles n'existaient pas. Elle n'en était pas fière mais elle avait contacté son bureau pour demander confirmation et Harry ne se trouvait sur aucune affaire sérieuse en ce moment et il partait du ministère tous les soirs à 17h.

Mais alors que faisait-il jusqu'à 19h, l'heure où il rentrait chez eux, complètement claqué ?

Elle espérait avoir tort surtout. Parce qu'une vulgaire tromperie ruinerait leur mariage. Ginny ne pardonnait pas ce genre de choses.

Alors, elle monta au dernier étage de la vieille maison des Black et tourna la poignée de l'ancienne chambre de Regulus. Elle n'était jamais entrée dans le bureau d'Harry, tout comme lui n'était jamais entré dans son propre bureau. Ils étaient mariés mais respectaient tout de même le jardin secret de l'autre. Malheureusement pour elle, Ginny découvrit que le jardin secret de son mari était beaucoup plus vaste qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

Le rouge aux joues, elle entreprit d'inspecter la pièce. Au tout début, c'était d'une manière innocente, elle regarda dans les tiroirs, les photos accrochés aux murs et feuilleta vaguement les dossiers empilés sur le bureau. Puis, elle ne se souvient plus comment, tout dérapa.

Elle se mit alors à fouiller absolument partout. Elle regarda dans les poches de ses vestes et robes d'Auror, les renifla même, pour vérifier qu'elle n'y trouvait aucun parfum qui ne lui était pas familier. Elle se souvint avoir lu une fois qu'une femme jalouse pouvait être capable des pires bassesses. Ce n'était rien comparé à une femme jalouse, soupçonneuse, mère et qui s'appelait Ginny Potter. Elle retira les dossiers et autres classeurs des étagères et les décortiqua, pages par pages. Elle fut soulagée de ne rien trouver. Alors elle regarda sous tous les meubles, tâta le dessus de l'armoire à l'aveuglette et vérifia même que toutes les planches du parquet étaient bien fixées.

Ce n'est que deux bonnes heures après avoir commencé son inspection qu'elle se décida de recommencer, échevelée et au bord de la crise de nerf. De nouveau, elle regarda sur le bureau, ouvrit les tiroirs, les referma …Puis Ginny se figea et ré-ouvrit le premier tiroir à droite du bureau. Il avait quelque chose de bizarre. Elle ouvrit celui de gauche et se rendit compte, le cœur battant, que celui de gauche avait plus de profondeur. Elle retira donc tout ce qu'il y avait dans celui de droite et toqua légèrement contre le fond.

Ça sonnait creux. Elle sortit sa baguette et marmonna un « _Alohomora »_ tremblant. Le faux fond s'ouvrit facilement et Ginny resta sans voix lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qu'il contenait. Il y avait un morceau de parchemin jaune, une poignée de photos –toutes retournés – quelque chose qui ressemblait à un crin de cheval noir, un écrin à bijou couleur marine et deux – trois autres babioles sans intérêt.

Elle prit l'écrin entre ses mains, inspira longuement et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait l'alliance qu'elle avait mise au doigt d'Harry le jour de leur mariage. Pourtant elle était sûre de l'avoir vu la porter tout à l'heure en partant travailler. Ginny fronça les sourcils et reposa l'écrin là où elle l'avait trouvé, puis elle prit le morceau de parchemin et commença à lire.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que tout commença réellement à s'écrouler. Elle lisait les mots et arrivait à les comprendre sans vraiment en saisir le sens.

_Je sais que je ne suis pas censé t'écrire. Je sais bien que ta femme est de plus en plus suspicieuse. Mais, pour tout te dire, pour le moment, c'est à moi que je pense. Je te vois d'ici lever les yeux au ciel. Je t'entends déjà me dire « C'est ton occupation favorite. ». Peut-être même, aurais-tu passé ta main dans tes cheveux en disant. Merlin, ce que tu m'agace à faire ça !_

_Mais tu aurais tort, Potter._

_Depuis des années, maintenant, c'est à toi que je pense le plus. A toi. Sais-tu seulement ce que ça me fait que de vivre caché dans l'ombre de ta femme ?_

_J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais plus de considération que ça envers elle. Je pense qu'elle devrait savoir._

_Ne prends pas ça pour de la compassion. Ça n'est pas ça du tout. Au contraire, c'est de l'égoïsme pur et simple. Parce que je te veux tout entier. Alors, sois un bon Gryffondor, prends ton courage à deux mains, et dis-lui tout. Ça lui fera mal, évidemment, mais rien d'insurmontable._

_DM_

Ginny s'assit maladroitement sur la chaise. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter la lettre de l'amant de son mari.

Harry avait un amant. Pas une maîtresse, non, mais un amant. Elle regarda les lettres « _DM »_ et, sans s'en rendre véritablement compte, elle se mit à pleurer. Son corps semblait avoir compris bien avant sa tête.

Elle avait l'impression que tout tournait autour d'elle et que le monde ne se résumait qu'à ça. A ses deux insignifiantes lettres de l'alphabet qui, ensemble, formaient une personne. Une personne lâche, arrogante, cruelle, pleurnicharde. Une personne qui avait passé toute son adolescence à se moquer d'elle, de sa famille, de ses amis à cause de leur sang. Une personne qui avait totalement obsédé Harry pendant des années.

Draco Malfoy était l'amant d'Harry. _« Depuis des années maintenant… »_

Et ça résonnait dans sa tête, douloureusement, ça lui donnait la migraine et l'envie de vomir. _Malfoy et Harry. _Ginny emprisonna sa tête douloureuse entre ses mains et pressa. _Malfoy et Harry. _Ça n'apaisa pas la douleur._ Malfoy et Harry. _

Elle avait pensé que l'aventure serait juste un truc sexuel. La fameuse crise de la quarantaine et malgré tout, elle lui aurait pardonné si ça n'avait était que ça. Parce qu'elle aimait Harry, qu'ils avaient des enfants et qu'entre eux, c'était bien plus fort qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air. Mais pour Harry, son histoire avec Malfoy était bien plus forte que leur histoire à _eux, _manifestement.

Et ça, qu'Harry soit tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il ait brisé tous leurs vœux de mariage et depuis des années, ça, elle n'était pas sûre d'être assez forte pour le lui pardonner. Parce que ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, et même si c'était la vérité, faisait passer tout le reste pour des mensonges. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps ça durait et s'il l'avait un jour aimé. Peut-être avait-il seulement pitié d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux douloureusement.

Ses larmes avaient cessées de couler mais Ginny ne bougea pas. Elle demeura ainsi, prostrée, voûtée, totalement anéantie par un morceau de papier.

Jamais son être n'avait autant souffert qu'à cet instant. Même après le mort de Fred. Même après avoir vu Harry, immobile et pâle, aux pieds de Voldemort. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant mal.

D'un geste lent, elle replia la lettre et la mit dans l'une de ses poches. Puis, d'un coup de baguette, elle remit le bureau de son mari en place et ressortit. Elle ne voulait même pas regarder les photos dans le tiroir caché. Elle se dit qu'elle avait eu assez mal comme ça. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait les voir ensemble, heureux, riant ou s'enlaçant.

Ses pas résonnèrent dans la maison vide. Elle se sentait comme la maison des Black. Usée, vielle, vide.

Ginny entra dans son propre bureau, inspira de nombreuses fois, longuement et prit un parchemin et une plume.

_Malfoy,_

_Tu seras sûrement surpris en lisant cette lettre, mais il faut absolument que nous parlions toi et moi. Le plus tôt possible. _

_Dis-moi tes possibilités.  
><em>

_Ginny Potter_

Puis, elle donna cette lettre au hibou de la famille et attendit, nerveuse, la réponse qui, elle l'espérait, arriverait bientôt. Elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Elle voulait _tout_ savoir. Mais elle ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter Harry alors elle demanderait à … à l'autre même si elle aurait préféré cent fois quelques Doloris plutôt que de l'avoir en face d'elle.

Son hibou revint quelques minutes plus tard et avec lui, un simple parchemin.

_Je ne serais à Londres que dans une semaine. Je te propose qu'on s'y retrouve le 20 en début d'après-midi.  
><em>

_DM_

Ginny respira par à coup mais elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Et pendant l'heure suivante, son regard ne quitta pas les deux lettres avec lesquelles l'amant de son mari avait signé sa lettre, ainsi que la fin de sa vie à elle.

**Fin.**

Décidément, l'inspiration ne veut plus me quitter !

Enfin, j'espère que ça n'est pas une mauvaise chose =)

Alors, un petit avis sur ce petit texte ? Complètement raté ? Naze ? Pas mal ? Merveilleux (non, je n'en demande pas tant^^) ?

Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à tout le monde !


	5. Promesses

**Disclamer : **JKR. Ça devient vraiment lassant de le répéter, vous ne trouvez pas ?

**Pairing : **Harry/Draco. Et – presque – un autre.

**Note de l'auteur :** Après Ginny, Astoria. Mais un OS assez différent. Assez triste, d'ailleurs. J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même. Bonne lecture à tou(te)s !

**P.S : **J'écoutais _Everything _de Lifehouse pour ceux/celles qui veulent l'écouter en même temps. Au fait, j'ai changé le rating. Vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi =)

**Promesses.**

Draco avait un regard étrange lorsqu'Harry débarqua au Manoir. Il était assis, les bras ballants et regardait dans le vide, blafard. Harry se précipita vers lui, inquiet. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait quitté, deux heures auparavant ?

-Draco ?

Il ne réagit pas. C'était comme si il ne respirait même plus. Harry lui secoua l'épaule.

-Draco ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et sembla enfin l'entendre. Il leva les yeux vers lui et le cœur d'Harry se glaça. Draco avait _pleuré_. Harry s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Des …

Il se raclât la gorge et son regard se tourna vers la cheminée face à lui.

-Des employés du Ministère sont venus cette après-midi. I-Il y a eu un accident avec une potion au Département d'Astoria. Elle a été gravement blessée… Ils l'ont transportée à Ste-Mangouste mais … mais …

Harry entendit un bruit de gorge venant de Draco et il se rendit compte avec effroi que c'était un sanglot.

-Elle est morte, Harry.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, complètement sous le choc. Merde. _Merde …_

-Quoi ? Mais à Ste Mangouste ils n'ont … ?

-Son état était trop grave. Elle est morte. Morte. Morte. Morte.

-Arrête de dire ça, fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourquoi s'infligeait-il ça à lui-même ? Il devait bien être assez malheureux, non ?

-Et pourquoi ? C'est pourtant vrai !

Draco se leva brusquement et Harry perdit l'équilibre et atterrit sur les fesses. De là où il était, Draco semblait immense. Immensément coupable.

-Elle est morte, Harry ! Elle est morte à l'hôpital. Et elle était toute seule ! Et toi et moi, on était … On était en train de …

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Harry se releva et voulu le prendre dans ses bras. Draco le repoussa.

-Arrête. C'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour ça.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais répondit rien. Draco soupira et se rassit brusquement. Il semblait tellement perdu…

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, moi, maintenant ?

Harry prit une grande inspiration pour calmer son cœur et s'assit à côté de lui. Il fit attention à ne pas le toucher.

-Tu dois aller à Poudlard. Et le dire à Scorpius.

Draco tourna des yeux éteints vers lui. Le cœur d'Harry se serra.

-Et _comment _je vais bien pouvoir lui annoncer ça, hein ? Dis-moi, Harry, comment-suis-je censé dire à mon fils que sa mère vient de mourir et que je n'étais même pas avec elle à ce moment-là ?

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Essaie de l'épargner le plus possible. Dis-lui juste qu'elle est… Enfin, ne raconte pas trop de détails. Parle-le-lui de l'accident et qu'on n'a pas pu la sauver. Mais tu dois le lui dire.

-Je sais, murmura-t-il pitoyablement et il baissa la tête. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

Puis, il posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry qui eut un soupir léger. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je suis désolé, Draco. Vraiment, murmura Harry en posant ses lèvres dans ses cheveux.

Draco se cala plus confortablement contre lui et plongea sa tête dans son cou.

-Je l'aimais, tu sais. Réellement. Ce n'était pas comme toi et moi, évidemment, mais c'était de l'amour quand même.

-Je sais, je sais. Tu l'aimais comme moi j'aime Ginny.

Harry ferma les yeux et entoura Draco de ses deux bras. Il sentit son corps trembler contre le sien et Harry le serra davantage contre lui. Il n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état pouvait bien être Draco à l'intérieur. Harry savait qu'il se sentait coupable. Lui aussi culpabilisait. Draco devait sûrement avoir l'impression que c'était eux, que c'était leur amour qui avait tué Astoria. Parce que, s'ils n'avaient pas été ensembles à ce moment-là, alors peut-être que Draco aurait pu arriver à l'hôpital avant qu'elle ne meure. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas été seule.

Harry serra les paupières. Ses yeux le piquaient. Sa gorge était nouée. La pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit lui donna envie de vomir.

_Draco est libre à présent. Complétement libre. _

Ça ne tenait qu'à lui qu'ils vivent enfin au grand jour. Il n'avait qu'à dire à Ginny qu'il s'en allait, qu'il voulait divorcer et alors … et alors …

Draco remua un peu contre lui et cela tira Harry de sa rêverie. Il était vraiment égoïste pour penser un truc pareil dans un moment pareil. Draco n'avait pas besoin de ça. Harry inspira avidement l'odeur de ses cheveux et s'émerveilla lorsqu'il se dit qu'elle n'avait pas changé depuis des années. C'était étonnant. Et fantastique.

-Je t'aime, dit-il sans parvenir à s'en empêcher.

La main de Draco se posa son torse, au-dessus de son cœur et il eut un soupir contre sa gorge. Le cœur d'Harry s'emballât.

oOOoOOoOOoOOo

Il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne, à présent, dans le petit cimetière où avait eu lieu l'enterrement d'Astoria. Draco jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. En réalité, il n'y avait plus que lui, Scorpius, le fils d'Harry et Harry lui-même, qui était parfait dans son rôle de père accompagnateur. Draco avait l'impression d'être un étranger, dans un lieu où il n'avait rien à y faire et qu'il avait regardé quelqu'un d'autre enterrer sa femme.

Son fils avait été inconsolable depuis ce fameux jeudi où il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Seule la présence d'Albus semblait apaiser son chagrin. Il regarda son fils et celui de Potter côte à côte. La tête blonde et la tête brune. Son cœur se serra. Au moins, eux avaient tout compris. Ils ne perdraient pas leur temps à se haïr pour des broutilles. Puis il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si un jour, Scorpius et Albus …

Il secoua la tête, tenta de rendre ses idées claires. Le fils Potter et le fils Malfoy ensemble ?

Le destin aurait alors un sens de l'humour assez ironique, pas vrai ?

Il sentit une présence derrière lui et ferma les yeux. Harry était à ses côtés et le corps de Draco se tendit à sa présence.

Il vit le bras d'Albus entourer les épaules de son fils devant lui. Bien sûr, c'était Draco qui avait demandé à Albus de venir, son fils n'avait pas osé mais Draco savait que ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir un ami avec lui. Et puis, ça faisait lui énormément de bien d'avoir Harry avec lui également même s'ils devaient tous les deux jouer le rôle du père du meilleur ami de leur fils. Enterrer Astoria avait été bien plus douloureux que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Draco avait envie d'avoir la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Il avait besoin de le sentir tout près de lui. De savoir, d'être totalement sûr, qu'il était vivant. Merlin, il ne voulait même pas penser au jour où Harry mourrait. Même s'il ne lui avait jamais avoué, il deviendrait complètement fou sans Harry. Draco se dit même qu'il ferait sans doute tout pour le rejoindre, en laissant absolument tout ce qu'il avait derrière lui. Oui, c'était égoïste, mais il s'en fichait.

Ne dit-on pas que l'amour est le seul égoïsme à deux ?

Et puis, vivre sans Harry serait bien pire que la mort, de toute façon.

Harry se rapprocha et sa main frôla la sienne. Draco se réjouit lorsqu'il sentit sa chaleur. Il le fixa un petit moment puis Harry lui dit :

-On va bientôt devoir partir. Ça ira ?

Draco déglutit. Bien sûr que non, ça n'irait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas demander à Harry de rester avec lui cette nuit. Son fils était au Manoir.

Scorpius avait demandé de retourner à Poudlard la semaine d'après et Draco n'avait pas vraiment pu refuser. Il n'était même pas sûre de savoir s'il préférait l'avoir vers lui ou à Poudlard. Qu'était-on censé dire à son enfant qui venait de perdre sa mère ? Il était probablement mieux avec ses amis, non ? Eux, au moins, ils sauraient comment le consoler.

Draco n'avait jamais su comment consoler les gens. Il n'avait jamais pu consoler sa mère lorsque son père était mort. Il ne saurait jamais consoler son fils pour la mort de sa mère.

-Je pense que oui. Merci, Potter.

Harry lui lança un regard perçant. Draco eut la furieuse envie de l'embrasser et de le laisser le prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait poser ses lèvres contre son cou et sentir son odeur et son cœur battre. A la place, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et fit un signe de tête vers le jeune Albus.

-Ton fils peut dormir au Manoir, s'il veut. On a une chambre d'amis et puis … Je crois que ça aidera Scorpius, tu vois ?

Harry ne répondit pas mais ses yeux continuaient de le fixer et Draco comprit que lui aussi aurait aimé rester avec lui, qu'il avait très bien comprit que Draco avait besoin de lui. Draco haussa légèrement les épaules, pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien, qu'ils avaient chacun construit leurs vies de cette manière et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour les changer. La main d'Harry frôla encore la sienne à travers sa robe de sorcier, un peu plus longtemps cette fois.

-Je pense qu'il n'y aucune raison pour qu'il ne rentre pas avec toi. Tu penses pouvoir les emmener tous les deux jusqu'à chez toi ?

Draco se dit alors qu'Harry leur offrait une porte de sortie pour pouvoir profiter encore un peu de l'autre, sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Draco se redressa un peu.

-Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'on ne peut emmener qu'une seule personne en transplanant, Potter.

Harry eut une légère grimace mais Draco perçut le sourire dans ses yeux.

-Je transplanerais avec Al, dans ce cas. Il doit sûrement récupérer quelques affaires à lui à la maison avant.

-Très bien. On vous attendra au Manoir, alors, dans une demi-heure. Tu retiendras, Potter ?

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne put empêcher ses lèvres de trembler un peu lorsqu'il retint son sourire.

-Evidemment.

oOOoOOoOOoOOo

Harry arriva au Manoir exactement 28 minutes plus tard. On pouvait dire qu'il était ponctuel. Il entendit des pas dans les escaliers – sûrement Albus – et d'autres qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Harry posa sa main sur son épaule et son souffle balaya les mèches courtes sur la nuque de Draco. Il eut un frisson.

-Comment tu vas ? Réellement, je veux dire.

Draco eut un soupir.

-Je suis juste … horriblement fatigué.

Il se retourna et lui fit face. Dans la lueur des flammes, Harry n'avait jamais été plus beau que maintenant. Quelques mèches noires retombaient sur son front, ses yeux verts étincelaient et il y avait comme une lueur sauvage à l'intérieur. Draco se pencha, captura ses lèvres un bref instant. La douleur sourde dans sa poitrine s'atténua et il eut un sourire. Le souffle d'Harry était court et brûlant.

-Dès la fin de la semaine, je viens ici.

Le cœur de Draco fit un bond fantastique dans sa poitrine. Il allait vraiment venir vivre ici ?

-Q-Quoi ?

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux fermés. Avant de lui répondre, il l'embrassa longuement.

-J'ai pris une semaine de congés et j'ai dit à Ginny que je passais une semaine en Italie, pour le travail.

Draco recula légèrement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la déception fasse aussi mal que ça.

-Oh. Bien sûr.

Harry fronça les sourcils et lui prit le visage entre les mains.

-Quand Lily sera à Poudlard, je la quitterai. Promis.

Draco le repoussa, énervé.

-Alors je dois juste t'attendre pendant ce temps-là ? Et te regarder parader avec ta rouquine en crevant de jalousie ? Evite de faire des promesses que tu ne tiendras pas.

-Ne parle pas de Ginny comme ça, dit-il dans un chuchotement agacé. Elle n'y est pour rien !

Draco secoua la tête et détourna les yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il croise son regard, sinon, il savait qu'il était fichu. Les yeux d'Harry l'avaient toujours perdu. Draco s'éloigna de quelques pas et se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux.

-Alors … On va juste devoir prier pour que ta femme meure aussi pour pouvoir enfin être ensemble, c'est ça ?

Il regretta ses paroles au moment même où elles franchirent ses lèvres. Harry lui lança un regard noir et horrifié. Il fit un geste pour venir vers lui mais finalement, se ravisa.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais dit ça …

Sa voix était rauque et pleine de reproches. Draco haussa les épaules, indifférent. Ses paroles avaient dépassés sa pensée mais il savait qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'il avait dit. Ils ne seraient jamais totalement libres. Il y aurait toujours quelque chose pour les empêcher d'être ensemble. _Vraiment _ensemble.

-Tu sais bien que j'ai raison.

La bouche d'Harry se tordit en une moue écœurée. Oui, il savait qu'il avait raison. Harry se rapprocha finalement de lui, toujours autant en colère. Il lui agrippa le col, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Puis, enfin, ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les siennes. Draco eut une impression de déjà-vu. Cette scène lui rappelait le tout premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Ça avait été âpre, violent, passionné, merveilleux. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé un tel baiser !

Les mains de Draco plongèrent dans les mèches noires et les tirèrent en arrière. Il voulait sentir Harry plus profondément. Leurs langues s'entrelacèrent et Draco sentit le gémissement à même la bouche d'Harry. Il approfondit encore le baiser, sentit les mains d'Harry sous sa robe, contre son torse et son cœur accéléra sa course brutalement. Draco se colla à lui et émit un grognement qui le fit rougir.

C'était comme si leurs corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre et la sensation n'avait jamais été aussi merveilleuse. Draco commença alors à se frotter contre Harry et l'une de ses mains descendit jusqu'à ses fesses. Il plaqua un peu plus son bassin contre celui d'Harry. Tous deux avaient le souffle court, ils peinaient à s'embrasser et se toucher en même temps, car ils voulaient tout toucher, tout embrasser de l'autre. Draco aurait aimé avoir plusieurs autres mains car la peau d'Harry semblait l'appeler. Leurs gestes étaient désordonnés, presque brutaux. Puis Harry s'écarta brusquement de lui et Draco eut froid.

Des pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers et Draco comprit que leurs fils descendaient. Merlin merci, Potter avait eu la force de le repousser. Lui n'aurait jamais pu.

Ils remirent rapidement de l'ordre dans leurs vêtements froissés et Draco vit du coin de l'œil Harry s'aplatir les cheveux. Leurs fils arrivèrent dans le salon, mal à l'aise. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil furtif à leurs pères puis, Albus s'avança en se tordant les mains.

-Heu… Papa ? Je sais que je suis censé retourner à Poudlard demain mais …

Il échangea un bref regard avec Scorpius.

-Je pourrais pas rester jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ici ?

Puis il regarda Draco, mal à l'aise.

-Enfin si-si vous êtes d'accord, Mr Malfoy, bien sûr.

Draco haussa les sourcils et échangea un regard avec Harry. Puis regarda son fils. Il avait un regard suppliant qui lui fit un peu mal au cœur.

-Aucun problème de mon côté, Albus. Tu peux rester tant que tu veux.

Scorpius lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Albus lui adressa un sourire un peu crispé et se retourna vers son père. Harry déglutit.

-Et bien … Je suis d'accord aussi mais, bien sûr, tu devras rattraper tous tes cours.

Le garçon hocha la tête frénétiquement.

-Oui, oui, je le ferais, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il adressa ensuite un grand sourire à Draco.

-Merci, Mr Malfoy.

Puis il se retourna et prit Scorpius par le coude et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers les étages. Draco l'entendit marmonner quelque chose comme « tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué, finalement … ». Lorsqu'ils furent totalement hors de vue, Draco fixa de nouveau Harry. Celui-ci reprit la cape qu'il avait déposé sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et s'approcha de lui. Il se raclât la gorge.

-Je dois y aller. Gin … Enfin, on m'attend.

Il détourna les yeux, gêné de voir les mâchoires crispées de Draco. Avant de transplaner, il s'approcha de lui, jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière et lui donna un baiser qui laissa les jambes de Draco tremblantes. Il savait s'y prendre, pour se faire pardonner …

Draco le retint un instant en agrippant son col et approfondit le baiser. Il se colla encore à lui, lécha sa lèvre, tortura sa langue un bon moment et se frotta contre lui. Puis, brusquement, il le relâcha. Il voulait juste lui rappeler ce qu'il perdait en s'en allant rejoindre sa _précieuse _rouquine. Harry, les joues rouges et le souffle court le regarda, déboussolé.

-Va la rejoindre.

Harry ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, incertain puis il enfila sa cape et se détourna.

-Je reviens lundi. Promis.

Draco eut un geste agacé de la tête.

-J'espère que tu les tiendras, tes promesses.

Harry ne répondit pas. Ses yeux, par contre, semblaient désolés et le cœur de Draco se serra un peu dans sa poitrine. Sa rancœur disparut et il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le regarder dans les yeux, parce que, depuis toujours, ses yeux lui faisaient faire n'importe quoi. Draco avait toujours aimait le vert.

Harry sortit du Manoir. Draco se retourna alors vers les flammes de la cheminée. Il entendit un CRAC et il ferma les yeux. La douleur dans sa poitrine revint. Il espérait que le lundi arriverait vite. Harry lui manquait déjà.

**Fin.**

Alors, votre avis ?

J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop attristé, en tout cas =)

Bisouuuus à tous !

_PS : Je compte sur vous pour quelques commentaires )_


	6. Une rentrée inhabituelle

**Disclamer : **Tout à JKR.

**Pairing :** Harry/Draco.

**Note de l'auteur :** Cet OS là est un grand retour en arrière puisqu'il se déroule à Poudlard. J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même =)

Bonne lecture !

**Rentrée inhabituelle.**

Harry descendit du Poudlard Express juste après Ron et Ginny le suivait de très près aussi. Il sentit sa main contre son dos et un élan de culpabilité le traversa mais il essaya le plus possible d'en faire abstraction.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les calèches et il entendit clairement Ron, Hermione et Ginny pousser une exclamation de surprise. Harry se souvint que c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient les Sombrals. Ces magnifiques et terrifiantes créatures.

Il les observa un instant et vit du coin de l'œil Ron, Hermione et Ginny monter dans une calèche. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter à son tour, un éclat blanc sur sa droite le fit se raviser. Il vit Draco monter lui aussi dans l'une des calèches. La main sur la poignée, il n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde.

-Ginny ? Je vais pas monter avec vous aujourd'hui. Je …

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la calèche de Draco.

-Je dois parler à quelqu'un.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

Harry, mal à l'aise et impatient, secoua la tête.

-Non, non, c'est bon. On se retrouve au château.

Il referma la porte de la calèche et se précipita vers celle de Malfoy. Heureusement, les Sombrals n'avaient pas encore commencés à avancer. Lorsque Draco le vit, il lui jeta un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? T'es pas censé être dans la calèche réservée aux vainqueurs ?

Harry déglutit. Bon, ça semblait un peu plus difficile que prévu. Il monta dans la calèche malgré le « Te gêne pas surtout ! » sifflé rageusement et s'installa à côté de Malfoy. Derrière lui, la porte se referma et un silence embarrassant s'installa entre eux. Harry sentit plus qu'il ne le vit les Sombrals avancer vers le château.

-Je suis désolé.

-Laisse tomber.

-Je suis _vraiment_ désolé, Draco.

Draco cilla lorsqu'il entendit son prénom mais il fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu _Potter_ l'appeler comme ça. Il fit aussi semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué que son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite.

-Epargne-moi ça, tu veux ? On ne s'est jamais rien promis. Alors continuons comme avant et détestons-nous. Ça serra bien plus simple pour tout le monde.

Harry soupira et se rapprocha de Draco qui se figea en lui jetant un regard furibond.

-N'y pense pas, siffla-t-il. Je suis pas ton putain de jouet que tu peux utiliser quand t'en as envie, c'est clair ?

Harry ne réagit pas et se rapprocha encore un peu. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur. Mais l'intensité du regard de Malfoy, la façon dont il avait dit qu'ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre alors que ses yeux hurlaient le contraire lui avaient fait peur. Mais le pire, ça avait été la joie qu'il avait ressenti.

-Draco … Ecoute je sais bien que j'aurais dû venir la semaine dernière mais …

-Mais quoi ? Ta rouquine te l'avait interdit ?

-Arrête de parler d'elle comme ça !

-C'est facile à dire pour toi ! C'est pas _toi _qui dois supporter de vous voir tous les deux pratiquement tous les jours à la Une ! Et ce n'est pas toi non plus qui va devoir supporter de vous voir tous les jours à Poudlard alors que …

Draco secoua la tête, écœuré et détourna les yeux. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration erratique. Il ne voulait pas regarder Harry. Il ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans ses yeux lorsqu'il lui annoncerait que, de toute façon, ça n'avait été que du sexe depuis le début. Et que ça n'arriverait plus. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Et il ne voulait surtout pas l'entendre non plus.

Draco était le plus en colère contre lui-même. Il s'était piégé tout seul avec son « je ne te supplierais pas de la quitter pour moi … » et maintenant il se voyait bien piétiner sa fierté pour lui demander de la quitter, d'être avec lui. C'était pathétique. _Il _était pathétique. Dire qu'il avait cru … Qu'il avait pensé que pour Potter aussi, ça voulait dire quelque chose. Mais Potter n'était pas venu la semaine dernière et Draco avait alors compris qu'ils avaient été trop loin. Et que, maintenant, c'était fini.

-J'ai eu peur, murmura-t-il si doucement que Draco pensait l'avoir rêvé.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de le fixer, l'air toujours furieux.

-J'ai eu peur parce que … toi et moi … C'était trop rapide, trop … trop. C'était trop à supporter. Enfin, ce que je commençais à ressentir, c'était trop et je me suis demandé si tu me manquerais si je ne venais pas.

La colère de Draco disparut. Cet abruti savait bien s'y prendre pour jouer avec ses émotions.

-Et ? s'entendit-il demander.

Potter releva les yeux vers lui et Draco se retrouva noyé dans du vert. Il déglutit.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-il dans un souffle qui sembla un peu douloureux.

La respiration de Draco eut de nombreux ratés. Il avait plusieurs phrases en tête pour répondre à celle-là mais, bizarrement, aucune ne voulut franchir ses lèvres. Le bringuebalement de la calèche s'arrêta et Draco n'avait toujours rien dit.

-Je… Tu… tu …

Harry eut un sourire.

-C'est pas grave. Je sais bien, ce n'est que du sexe pour toi. C'est pour ça qu'il va falloir qu'on arrête parce que je crois que …

Il baissa les yeux.

-Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Draco cru un instant que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait vite. Avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Harry ouvrit la calèche et disparut dans la masse d'élèves. Et Draco retrouva sa voix.

-Potter !

Il ne l'entendit pas.

oOOoOOoOOoOOo

Harry regardait le feu, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps exactement il était là mais il ne voulait pas vraiment s'en soucier. Ginny était monté se coucher dès qu'ils étaient remontés de la Grande Salle. Ron et Hermione avaient suivis le mouvement. Mais Harry ne voulait pas monter. Il se demanda de quoi aurait l'air leur dortoir maintenant que d'autres élèves dormaient avec eux. Avait-il toujours le lit vers la fenêtre ?

Puis ses pensées dérivèrent et il ne pensa alors qu'à une seule personne. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui dire _ça_ tout à l'heure. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu pour tous les deux de continuer leur petit jeu. Mais il avait cru … Il avait pensé que lorsqu'ils s'étaient vu la dernière fois, Harry avait cru que Malfoy pensait le contraire de ce qu'il disait. L'avait-il imaginé la douleur dans ses yeux clairs ?

Un « toc toc » sonore le fit sursauter. Harry leva les yeux vers les hautes fenêtres et aperçut un hibou grand-duc derrière l'une d'entre elles.

_Qu'est-ce que … ?_

Il se leva précipitamment, le cœur battant, et trébucha sur le tapis. Il continua d'avancer malgré tout et ouvrit la fenêtre, les mains un peu tremblantes. Le hibou poussa un cri et entra dans la pièce d'un grand battement d'ailes. Harry farfouilla dans son sac et en dénicha un fondant du chaudron que Mrs Weasley lui avait donné. Il le tendit au hibou et tenta de décrocher le parchemin qu'il avait à la patte. Il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises, car sa vision était un peu troublée. Le hibou, patient, attendit qu'il ait fini pour s'envoler de nouveau par la fenêtre qui était restée ouverte.

Harry reconnut immédiatement l'écriture, tout comme il avait tout de suite reconnut à qui appartenait le hibou. Pourquoi Draco lui écrivait-il ?

_Potter,_

_Je ne sais pas comment tu as été élevé, mais chez moi, on ne part pas tant que la conversation n'est pas terminée. Et il était évident que notre conversation n'était pas terminée._

_J'ai beaucoup apprécié ce que tu m'as dit. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point mon égo a atteint des sommets. Mais tu aurais vraiment du me laisser le temps de répondre. _

_Tu aurais dû me laisser le temps de te dire que __**moi aussi**__, je dois te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. __**Moi aussi**__, j'ai une dette envers toi, Potter. _

_J'imagine que tu te souviens de la __**Salle sur Demande**__, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je n'ai pas pu oublier cet instant. C'est très dur de devoir la vie à son ennemi de collège. J'espère que cette lettre ne te choquera pas. J'espère aussi que tu éviteras de la montrer à toute ta clique de Gryffondors __**dès que tu le pourras**__. _

_DM_

_PS : Pardonne ma plume. Elle est censée changer de couleurs quand on le veut mais le sortilège doit être usé._

Harry cligna des yeux. Il lut la lettre de nombreuses fois. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Il se rapprocha des flammes et observa plus attentivement les mots. Il y avait plusieurs passages d'une autre couleur. Draco disait que le sortilège de sa plume était usé mais … Il ne lut, cette fois-ci que les passages d'une couleur différente et son cœur fit plusieurs bonds dans sa poitrine.

_Evidemment !_

Il eut un éclat de rire sonore et se précipita dans son dortoir. Il ouvrit brutalement sa valise et extirpa sa vieille cape argentée.

oOOoOOoOOoOOo

Harry, essoufflé, arriva devant la Salle sur Demande environ dix minutes après avoir reçu le hibou de Draco. Il avait été aussi rapide qu'il l'avait pu mais, sous la cape, il était très difficile de courir. Quand il arriva dans le couloir du septième étage, il sentit son estomac se tordre. Draco ne semblait pas être là. Il jeta des coups d'œil frénétiques autour de lui et, dépité, fit glisser sa cape de sur sa tête.

-Potter ?

Harry fit brusquement volte-face, le cœur battant. Draco se tenait derrière lui, il s'était dissimulé derrière une statue, sûrement pour éviter de se faire voir par Rusard si jamais il passait par là.

Draco aussi était essoufflé, bien qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi, vu qu'il était resté un quart d'heure caché derrière cette statue à attendre Potter.

Lui envoyer cette lettre avait sûrement été la chose la plus dure que Draco ait faite dans sa vie. Même avoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres chez lui semblait risible à présent. Draco s'approcha de Potter, qui semblait un peu abasourdi. Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment, puis Draco, la voix un peu rauque lui demanda :

-T-Tu as reçu mon hibou ?

L'instant d'après, il eut envie de se fracasser la tête contre le mur derrière lui.

_Evidemment qu'il l'a reçu ton hibou, imbécile._

Harry, le teint pâle et la respiration toujours autant erratique, hocha lentement la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

-Oui, je … J'ai _compris_ ta lettre.

Et Harry eut un sourire qui sembla rayonner dans le cerveau engourdi de Draco. Il déglutit et s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Alors, ça te dit de … d'entrer ? demanda-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête le mur nu derrière lui.

Potter – _Harry_ – hocha encore la tête, de façon plus impatiente, cette fois.

-Oui.

Draco eut un sourire entendu et il commença alors à faire les allers-retours habituels devant le mur. Il espérait que la Salle fonctionnerait encore malgré la … mésaventure qui avait eu lieu à l'intérieur. Il espérait aussi que le cadavre de Crabbe n'y serait pas non plus. Une porte apparut alors et il jeta un autre coup d'œil à Harry pour voir s'il la voyait également. Il lui adressa un léger sourire et entra dans la pièce en laissant la porte entrouverte.

Draco entra à son tour et étouffa une exclamation. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait en tête. La Salle ne devait plus très bien fonctionner, apparemment.

-Tu pensais à quoi _exactement_ quand tu …

-Pas à ça !

Harry lui envoya un immense sourire moqueur.

-Je ne te savais pas si … heu …

-Si tu prononces le mot romantique, Harry, je t'étrangle.

Celui-ci éclata d'un grand rire mais Draco avait bien vu ses yeux étinceler lorsqu'il avait prononcé son prénom. C'est fou à quel point deux petites syllabes peuvent changer une relation.

La chambre n'aurait pas pu être plus … _clichée_ songea Draco. Elle était d'un blanc crème magnifique, avait une immense cheminée où un feu gigantesque ronflait. Un grand tapis moelleux d'un blanc immaculé était posé devant et semblait être une invitation pour s'y allonger. Mais c'était le lit à baldaquin, le pire. Il était immense également, surchargé de coussins beiges et blanc et les rideaux n'étaient en fait que de légers voiles transparents froufrouteux. Effectivement, _c'était_ romantique. Même l'odeur de roses de la pièce l'était. En fait, cette chambre entière incitait à faire l'amour.

-C'est très romantique, reconnais-le, dit Harry en s'approchant de lui et Draco fut certain de voir une lueur s'allumer dans son regard.

_Le romantisme a de bons côtés, finalement._

**Fin**

Bon, j'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite mais je me suis quand même décidé à le poster. J'espère que _vous_ l'avez aimé en tout cas ^^

Une petite rewiew ? =)

**PS :** Pour ceux/celles qui ont déjà été voir HP7 partie 2, je voulais savoir si vous trouvez aussi que la scène dans la Salle sur Demande est du Drarry pur et dur ou si c'est juste moi ? ^^


End file.
